This invention relates to improved hermetically sealed plastic containers which can be formed, filled and sealed in one continuous operation. More particularly, the invention relates to such containers which have a dispensing head integrally formed on them that can be manually manipulated to an open position to dispense a product from the container and to a closed position to effectively reseal the container to preserve the product and to prevent the product from being inadvertently or accidentally dispensed or spilled.
Many various different types of blown plastic bottles presently are available, however, most of them are hermetically sealed by means of an end closure or cap which is removed by severing with a knife or the like. Once severed, the bottle remains open since there is no provision made for reclosing or resealing the bottle. Still others have threads integrally formed on a neck portion thereof, and a separate cap is provided for closing or sealing the bottle by threading the cap onto the threaded neck portion. There are also others which are formed with so-called pop tops which are integrally formed with the containers, and which can be removed without the necessity of any cutting means for severing the top from the container. Also, these tops can be used to reseal the container, once the container has been opened.